inspectorgadgetfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Claw
Sanford Scolex (George Claw in Gadget and the Gadgetinis), better known as Dr. Claw or simply Claw, is the main antagonist of Inspector Gadget. He is the leader of M.A.D., a criminal genius, a multimillionaire, Inspector Gadget's arch-nemesis, and M.A.D. Cat's owner. Gallery Claw_and_Cat.png Routine Coming soon! Personality Claw gives orders from his main headquarters or base of operation to stop Gadget, only for his plans to backfire in the end. Appearance Though his face is never shown, evidence suggests that he has the appearance of a mad scientist. Despite sitting down in an executive chair for most of the series, it is clear that he possesses an intimidating physical stature (as others are usually shown cowering when he stands). As revealed in the live-action film, he lost his left hand in a accident, giving him a mechanical claw. There were only 6 instances where his face was visible: * On his action figure in the 1992 Inspector Gadget toyline (the packaging had his face hidden by a sticker). ]] * In the first live-action film (it was partially hidden in the sequel). * In the SNES game where he is fought as the final boss. * In the Gadget and the Gadgetinis episode "The Weather Machine," the viewers get to see a closeup of his face while he wakes up from his nap. This version of Claw has a muscular body and a square-shaped head. His face is usually hidden in shadow with only his glowing yellow eyes visible, but in "The Weather Machine," the outlines of his nose and mouth are visible. * In the PAL region-only PlayStation 2 game Inspector Gadget: Mad Robots Invasion, Claw's face can be seen very briefly in the opening cutscene. ]] * In the iPhone game ''Inspector Gadget's M.A.D Dash as an unlockable puzzle. It has the appearance of the face used for the action figure and video game. Throughout the entire series, Claw is an unseen character, only just his arms and gloved hands are visible, leaving the viewer to guess as to his face and body. He is usually at a computer terminal where he monitors his various schemes, often in a creepy old castle. Although he is aware of Gadget's idiocy, he believes the Inspector to be his greatest enemy, never fully realizing that it is actually Penny and Brain who foil his plots in each episode (although he or his M.A.D. agents have captured Penny and sometimes Brain a number of times). He is always seen with his fat pet cat M.A.D. Cat, who reaps the benefits of his brief victories and bears the brunt of his defeats. Claw's catchphrase at the end of every episode is, "I'll get you next time, Gadget! NEXT TIME!!!". Quotes ''Inspector Gadget ''Coming soon! ''Inspector Gadget ''Coming soon! ''Inspector Gadget: Gadget's Greatest Gadgets ''Coming soon! ''Gadget and the Gadgetinis ''Coming soon! ''Inspector Gadget's Last Case ''Coming soon! ''Inspector Gadget 2 ''Coming soon! ''Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever: The Case of the Giant Flying Lizard ''Coming soon! Trivia * In the live-action film, Claw's real name is Sanford Scolex. However, in Gadget and the Gadgetinis, his real name is George Claw. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Doctors Category:M.A.D.